Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix)
|game=''Just Dance 2016'' (JDU Exclusive) Just Dance Now |image= |year= 2014https://play.spotify.com/track/6fQcqEcXfnY0L6VwS0c3gT |mode = Dance Crew |pc = Dark Pink/Light Pink/ Green/Blue Light Green/Red/ Purple/Dark Blue (Beta) |gc = Light Cyan/Lime Green/ Dark Teal/Gold |dg = Male/Female/Male/Female |lc = Cyan |perf = Thibaut Orsoni (P1) Shirley Henault (P2) Cormier Claude (P3) Alexandra Trovato (P4) |nogm = 4 |kcal=21 |dura=3:05 |pictos= 91|audio = }}"Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix)" by OMI is featured on Just Dance 2016 ''as a ''Just Dance Unlimited ''exclusive trackhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRrLGSdjX20https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ncmfzYNhuvM and on ''Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancers The dance crew comprises of two men and two women. P1 P1 is a man with a beard and sunglasses. He wears a purple cap, a yellow top with blue patterns on his sleeves, green shorts and purple-yellow sneakers. P2 P2 is a girl with her hair tied in a fishtail. She is wearing a flower crown with blue and pink flowers, a gold necklace, a jeans jacket, a black bikini top, a purple-pink skirt and gladiator sandals (which looks similar to what Cool for the Summer is wearing). P3 P3 is a man with long hair tied up into a ponytail. He is wearing a yellow and velvet lined fedora, a green tee with pink print, dark red pants and yellow-black sneakers. P4 P4 is a girl with her hair tied up in a bun with a purple band and is wearing sunglasses. Her top is aqua blue colored and she is wearing a gold necklace. She is also wearing dark red shorts with a yellow belt and is seen with neon green sandals. She resembles Cool for the Summer. Cl Coach 1.png|P1 Cl Coach 2.png|P2 Cl Coach 3.png|P3 Cl Coach 4.png|P4 Background The background appears to be a wavy sparkling water-reflection that changes colors throughout the routine. At some points of the routine, the water is normal. Some palm trees can be seen in the reflection. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine. Gold Move 1, 2, and 4: '''Move your hips after placing your hands on them. '''Gold Move 3: This is a wave Gold Move starting from P4 to P1: P4, put your hands near your eyes, P3, put your right hand near your head, P2, shake your hand, and P1, put your hand above your eyes. CheerleaderGoldMove1.png|Gold Move 1, 2 and 4 CheerleaderGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 3 Cheerleader GM1.gif|Gold Move 1, 2 and 4 in-game Cheerleader GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix) ''appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Throne Trivia * The track was hinted upon in ''This Is How We Do’s Behind-the-Track interview.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ExTMjZGQnLQ ** An image of the of the track can be seen in the Behind-the Track ''of ''This Is How We Do, Copacabana, Drop the Mambo, Kaboom Pow, These Boots Are Made For Walking, When The Rain Begins To Fall, and You Never Can Tell. * In the preview, the pictogram for the Gold Move lacks a gold outline. ** This is because, in the preview, the pictograms were in development. ** The preview also had different colored pictograms for dancers. * In the Just Dance Unlimited trailer, OMI is erroneously credited as O'''mi'. * P1 has a similar appearance to ''The World is Ours (in terms of clothes) and Thibaut Orsoni (in terms of facial features), P2 resembles P1 from Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In and Cool For The Summer, P3 resembles P2 from Alright and P4 resembles Mr. Saxobeat, American Girl, I Love It and Cool for the Summer. * The routine reuses a move from I Luh Ya Papi. * This is the sixth remix to be featured in the series after ''Funplex'' (CSS Remix), Body Movin’, Sympathy For The Devil, Satisfaction, Kung Fu Fighting, and Macarena. * The coaches originally had a lighter color scheme.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1trRJHdMkk * Along with Prince Ali, this song is not in the "QUARTETS" section in Just Dance Now. Gallery Cheerleader_jdnow.jpeg|''Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix)'' Cheerleader Menu.gif|''Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix)'' on the Just Dance 2016 menu Cheerleader cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 450 avatar.png|P2's avatar 200450.png|P2's Golden avatar 300450.png|P2's Diamond avatar cheerleader in trailer.png|In the Unlimited trailer. Cheerleader-gameplay.jpg.jpg|Gameplay 1 Cheercheercheer.png|Gameplay 2 CheerleaderBetaDevelopementPictogramColors.png|Beta Pictogram colours cheerleader pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Cheerleader on background.png|A picture of the song is in the background of Behind-the-Track of some songs. Cheerleader beta color scheme.png|Beta color scheme Videos OMI - Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix) Official Video Just Dance Unlimited - Cheerleader Classic-0 References Site Navigation it:Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Aïïe Kmessabeb Category:Alexandra Trovato Category:Shirley Henault Category:Thibaut Orsoni Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remixes Category:Cormier Claude